dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugg
The dog called Mugg was a large Boxer owned by an elderly man who lived in a wooded area on the outskirts of Dick Tracy's city. The man, who lived alone, died in bed and Mugg's howls of grief and hunger attracted neighbors’ attention. The Loyal Dog Mugg was taken into police custody until the local pound could come and collect him. It was learned the dog's name was Barbel Von Nikelslit Dauber of Purple Woods, which Sam Catchem decided to shorten to "Mugg". Mugg startled Dick Tracy and other officers by repeatedly jumping through a glass window to return to his home. The dog seemed determined to protect the house of his deceased owner. It was soon discovered that Mugg's owner had been involved in the fencing of stolen jewels, and that he had worked with the criminal known as Pear-Shape. Pear-Shape learned of the man's death, and came to the house in an attempt to steal back some valuable jewels. Mugg arrived and chased off Pear-Shape and his accomplices, taking a bite out of the seat of the heavyset man's pants in the process. Chasing Pear-Shape Mugg aided Tracy in finding a vital clue that linked Pear-Shape to a jewel theft and murder many years previously. When Tracy went to arrest Pear-Shape, Mugg joined the police officers. Pear-Shape fled, fearing another encounter with the large dog. Mugg pursued Pear-Shape, eventually jumping onto the roof of the fleeing criminal's car. Pear-Shape drove through a city park, attempting to knock Mugg off the roof with low-hanging tree branches. He was successful, and Mugg suffered a severe head injury. Tracy delayed the pursuit of Pear-Shape so Mugg could be treated. Adopted by Dick Tracy Mugg recovered and Pear-Shape was later apprehended. Mugg went to live with Dick Tracy and his family. Mugg occasionally aided in with cases, and had the habit of riding on the roofs of police cars, with his howl serving as a makeshift siren. Mugg was skilled at tracking, and often detected clues that humon officers missed. Mugg helped rescue as trapped child during the case of Mousey Rattner, and he aided in the search for the fugitive Wormy Marrons. Tracy developed an automatic dog door to let Mugg in and out of his house, which received some publicity in the newspaper. This left Tracy vulnerable to the sabotage of Blowtop, who drugged Mugg and wired an explosive to the dog door. Mugg continued to work with the police department. He helped to rescue Dick Tracy when Tracy was trapped in a coal hopper by T.V. Wiggles. Mugg was further involved in the Wiggles case, acting as a guard dog for Sparkle Plenty. When Wiggles attempted to abduct Sparkle, Mugg attacked him. Wiggles shot Mugg in the chest, but Mugg was treated and eventually recovered. A bandaged Mugg was later seen at the bedside of B.O. Plenty, who had also been shot by Wiggles. Mugg's Legacy In 1991, Joe Tracy was presented with a descendant of Mugg's for a pet. He was named Muggsy. Years later, another descendant of Mugg, Mugg III, was shown to still be working for the Police Department. Notes * .]]A 1991 storyline identified Mugg as being deceased, since he was referred to as "the late, great Mugg". *The same 1991 storyline identified Mugg as having been Junior's dog, though this is not entirely accurate. Category:Dogs Category:Deceased